fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack of All Trades
Summary A verse created by the one and only DMUA, which first meet the light of day in it's main character, Jack Alsandair. The Beginning As for the story? Well, it starts with The Grand Librarian. One day, he just appeared from out of nowhere, almost like just woke up from a coma, but with no memories. He wondered for awhile, how he came to be. But he found no way to gather answers. But, luckily enough, he had other matters to keep him busy. He found that he had a great power, being that of creation. For just a second after discovering this, he wondered if he was his own god. But, after a few seconds of his mind rushing, he decided to put that wondering away for good. Why question if there are powers above you when you can be a power above? And so, he made planets, stars, skies, you know the deal. And after around 6 days of messing around with the universe, he found that creation was creating on it's own. Planets bloomed with life. So he sit, and let it grow. But somehow, from nothingness, came something else. Today we know him as the Harbinger of Death. But, The Librarian was unsuspecting, so he just watched. And, well, The Harbinger just erased his hard work instantly, turning the universe into the void as it started. In fury, The Librarian started blasting this new invader to pieces, scattering him to the wind. And so, The Librarian recreated the universe, but with a new layer upon that, The Ethereal Plane. From here, the dead can live on, and people can harness a bit of the power of creation, or as most would prefer, MAGIC! And, thus also came men who would use that magic to keep order, The Alsandair Family. And so, with a system in place to protect the world, The Librarian decided to kick back, and record it all, hence the name, the Grand Librarian. World History As for the lore of what happened in between The Beginning and where the story starts, there aren't that many notable events or at least, I don't have enough free time to write a specific timeline. I'm drowning in anime and trying to write out the main story, ain't no time for spinoffage. The reason for this, is that there is a strict rule pertaining to Alsandairs, and that's the fact that they will NEVER get involved in a war between countries, unless they have a very specific reason to, such as…… *Rogue Spirits are acting as generals for a certain side *They are specifically drafted for the effort (Which they manage to dodge most of the time) *The war in question is potentially apocalyptic, and if it continues, most or all of Earths life would get wiped. However, if anyone would like to write a story about a member of the Alsandair family in a historical period, I'm all ears. Just write one up on your blog, and I'll decide if it's good/consistent enough to be called Canon. You don't have to worry about fitting it into the family history of the main branch of the Alsandairs, as there are several across the world. The now Well…. I don't want to give anything away, as I am in the process of developing it, and I'll kinda need to perform a huge retcon on Jack's bio, but, to summarize, the conflict between The Harbinger of Death and the Alsandair Family has reached its peak. Thanks to new nutrition, technology, and some good coaching, the most powerful Alsandair of all time, Jack came to be. And to meet this powerhouse, the threats he faced grew immensely stronger. Eventually, The Harbinger decides that, perhaps……… now's the time to act. Powers of the Verse This verse is still in the progress of being written, so as a result, nothing is really solidified. Terminology The Ethereal Plane: The power source for all magic users. It's where all souls reside, and all those whom have died wander. Rogue Spirits: After getting kicked to the curb, the Harbinger of Death stuck to the sidelines. Of course, he still needs to cause some chaos and bloodshed, so he exploits human greed, and offers immense power and resurrection to those who don't want to stay dead. Often times, they become criminals, and that's a Rogue Spirit for you. Soul: The truth of one's being. While most believe that would be the mind, in this case, the truth of the matter is that the mind is a conduit of your thoughts, which are based on the soul. Thanks to this property, Jack and the Alsandair Family as a whole can regenerate despite the destruction of the head, and can read thoughts, in some cases bypassing mental barriers. Bone Steel: The metal used for the weaponry of the Alsandair Family. It is just like steel, but instead of using carbon from Coal, it uses carbon from bones. Being made from bones, it is given the property of being able to damage Rogue Spirits. If crafted correctly, it can handle a Foe of force point blank. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Dreaming Serpent Xmark12 DreamcrosserSquad (P.S. Hobo solos) Opponents Neutral Characters Alsandair Family (Current Generation) * John Freeman * Natasha Alsandair *Jack Alsandair *Xander Alsandair Alsandair Family (Others throughout history) * Abban * Ace The Harbinger and The Librarian *The Harbinger of Death *The Grand Librarian Category:Verses Category:Jack of All Trades